Eclipse Of The Heart
by SexciiLexi
Summary: Edward is destroyed by the Volturi and Bella leaves Italy with a broken heart. Jacob picks up the pieces like he always does but when the Cullens give Bella an offer what will she choose? Rated M for last chapter. BellaXJacob. My first Twilight fanfic, Rated M for swearing & adult content! *Complete*
1. Chapter 1 : The Eclipse

Chapter 1 : The Eclipse

**"The clouds I can handle but I can't fight with an Eclipse." - Jacob Black**

Bella's pov

My heart felt like it was stretching. I gripped Alice's arm with such force because I was afraid that if I let her go, she would vanish.

"Bella," she said, her voice strained. "It's Edward, he thinks you're dead."

"What?"

"I had a vision of you jumping off a cliff and Rosalie told him and now he thinks you're dead so he wants to die too, He's going to provoke the Volturi, and if that doesn't work, he's going to reveal himself at the Saint Marcus Day festival," she said frantically. "Bella he has to see that you're alive. We have to go to Italy."

I felt stunned. Alice searched my eyes for an answer because I was undecided. Jacob was my best friend. Could I risk our friendship to save Edward? Edward who left me in the woods, telling me it was over, that he didn't love me anymore?

Jacob came out of my truck looking sad and upset. I didn't have to ask. He had heard everything. He grasped my free hand and our fingers intertwined.

"Bella, please don't go. You know what will happen and you could get killed. Stay Bella. I'm asking you, for me, stay."

"Jacob, I have to go," I said now that my decision was made.

Edward could stick needles in every inch of my body and still it would be him. Still, I would go. It happens when you've experienced a love so strong you know if you let go, anything else would be second best.

But Jacob and Edward were both first in my heart. But I had to do this for me, for Edward. If roles were reversed, I would save Jacob in a heartbeat.

Jacob let go of my hand and closed his eyes.

"The clouds I can handle but I can't fight with an eclipse," Jacob said. He walked away and headed in the direction of the woods. Alice's eyes flickered between me and a now disappearing Jacob before she pulled me through the front door.

"You have to pack quickly and just grab stuff you really need and your passport," Alice said.

I hurried upstairs to my room and got out a small suitcase and stuffed two shirts, two pairs of jeans, my passport, some money, underwear, toothbrush and a pair of sneakers. I quickly scribbled a note and left it on my bed. When I headed back downstairs Alice wasn't there.

I panicked and ran outside with my suitcase. Alice was outside, thank God, but she was crouched in defense baring fangs at Jacob.

* * *

**A/N - Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Promise

Chapter 2 : Promise

**"I'm here to be your friend. Your best friend, one last time." - Jacob Black**

Jacob's pov

Why did I come back? Maybe it's the same reason why I always come back. I am in love with Bella. The bloodsucker named Alice looked ready to fight. She didn't want me near Bella.

"Bring it on leech," I said. She bared her fangs and crouched defensively, ready to spring and attack me. Just then, Bella came outside with a suitcase. I snarled low so Bella wouldn't hear and left Alice.

"Why are you still here?" Bella asked confused.

"I'm here to be your friend. Your best friend, one last time," I said. She hugged me quickly and headed to the bloodsucker's car.

"Are you coming," she asked.

"Bella I'm not going to Italy," I said. I loved Bella but I had a wolf pack here to consider.

"I know but I want you at the airport," she said.

I sighed and gave in. Alice drove, Bella sat shotgun and that left me in the back.

"Try not to stink up the car, you smell like wet dog," Alice said with disdain. I growled at her and Bella gave us both disapproving looks. The leech drove fast, my kind of speed. I gave her credit for that but how many miles per hour this car was going wasn't my concern. Bella was. She looked stressed and afraid, like a storm was raging inside her. I rested my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Bells. Everything will be okay. I promise," I said trying to soothe her. She looked at me with haunted eyes. It was like she wanted to believe me but she just couldn't.

"For things to be okay Jacob, some sacrifice has to be made," she said softly. Again, Alice's eyes flickered between us. Bella turned away to stare out the window.

When we reached the airport, the reality of the situation really hit home. Bella was leaving me and everything we had, risking her life even, just to save her filthy vampire. I ignored the hurt and pulled Bella into a huge hug. Alice was off to the side making a few phone calls and I was glad to be alone with Bella. Bella hugged me tighter than she ever had before and I held on to that moment. She pulled away and looked into my eyes. After a few seconds she pressed her lips briefly to mine. I was shocked. Bella just kissed me.

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again," she explained, her cheeks flaming red. "Despite what you think Jake, I love you."

Ha. I knew Bella loved me, but was she _in_ love with me? She pulled away completely and gave me a forced smile.

"How are you going to get home?" she asked with sudden realization.

"Gee Bella, what great timing you have," I said sarcastically. "Maybe you should have asked me that before you made me come with you to the airport."

She smiled genuinely and I decided to put her mind at ease. "Don't worry. I'll run home. Now go save your vamp."

"Thank you so much Jacob. Promise me that if I come back you'll be here. That you won't run away. That you'll still be my best friend," she said, her voice edged with desperation. I took her hand gently.

"I promise," I said with as much conviction as I could. With that, I left Bella and the airport without a backward glance.

* * *

**A/N - Review! please please! :DD**


	3. Chapter 3 : Volterra, Italy

Chapter 3 : Volterra, Italy

**"Yeah, I'll always be your friend no matter what you love." - Jacob Black**

Bella's pov

Alice had stolen a canary yellow Porsche and was driving like a Nascar racer through the streets of Italy. I gripped the sides of my chair fearing she would crash and also fearing we'd be out of time and too late to save Edward. We came upon a large crowd and a police officer stopped us. He spoke in rapid Italian to Alice and she turned to me. "Bella, cars aren't allowed in the festival, you'll have to find Edward on foot. He's at the clock tower near the fountain and we don't have much time left. Run!"

I let go of my seat and jumped out of the car. I pushed hastily through the crowd, a dozen emotions running through me at once. Everyone here celebrating the festival wore a red, hooded cloak, making my surroundings dizzying. I spotted the fountain and a little distance off, the clock tower.

I raced as fast as I could, my blood racing and my heartbeat hammering. Edward came into my view and my speed increased somehow as if the sight of him was giving me superpowers. Making me feel superhuman, like a vampire almost. I was just a few feet away now, every second, every step, until I collided with Edward. I felt pain shoot through me but that was nothing compared to the fact that Edward was in my arms again.

I pulled him close and he he put his arms around me.

"Bella," he said weakly. The sound of his voice melted my heart but it was so strained it made me cringe internally too.

"Bella, am I alive? Is this real?" he asked with wonder.

"Yes Edward, everything is real. You're safe. I've saved you."

He pulled me closer and kissed me urgently. It was hungry and passionate and he kissed me with such fervour, I melted into him and my heart rate increased. He smiled against my lips and let out a low chuckle.

"Your heart still reacts to me, my Bella," he said his voice filled with surprise.

"Oh Edward, it always will. No matter what, no matter who I love, my heart will always beat for you."

He looked into my eyes and touched the exact spot where my heart was. As I looked at him with his familiar tousled, bronze hair and warm topaz eyes, and his perfect features, I felt a surge of love. The broken heart he left me with was instantly repaired.

And then, Edward was roughly dragged from me into the shadows.

"No!" I screamed, afraid to lose Edward again. Someone pulled me into the shadows too and I realized that it looked dark but I could actually see. Edward was being held back by a dark-haired man and a blonde girl stood in front me with a sinister smile.

"Hello Isabella and Edward," the blonde girl said, in a voice that was anything but sweet. "Forgive Demetri for his rough behaviour. I assure you he knows that Aro's guests should be treated well. My name is Jane and welcome to Volterra."

* * *

Despite her warm wishes I didn't have to assume that Jane wasn't on any agenda to be nice to us. We went through a series of long, dark, tunnel-like halls before Jane opened two enormous doors and led us into a very large room.

It was massive, and everything looked old and new at the same time. The ceiling was like a dome and colorful frosted glass spanned it's huge length and width. But what marveled me most was the three thrones in the middle of the room. The one in the center was higher up and I didn't have to guess that it was Aro's chair.

A door opened and in came Alice being held against her will by a guy Jane's size. It must be Alec, her twin, I thought. I wondered what their human lives must have been like for them to have gained such violent abilities, although I'm sure their abilities probably have good qualities. But what was it then, that drove them to join the Volturi and be a part of of the daily murders of innocent people?

"It's a choice not a lifestyle," she said as if my thoughts were palpable. She continued to look at me thoughtfully and the hard gaze of her ruby-rimmed eyes made me shiver. She gave me a wicked smile as if she was pleased I was afraid of her.

"Good they're all here," an unknown voice said. Out of nowhere, Aro, Caius and Marcus appeared. They took their respective seats, Aro in the centre on the highest throne, Marcus on his left and Caius on his right.

"We can commence the hearing," Aro grinned at me wickedly.

"Master, Edward Cullen almost exposed himself to the humans at the festival," Jane reported.

"Then who's this," he asked in a dry tone and gestured towards me.

"Isabella, his mate. His...human mate."

Aro sat up straighter and looked between me and Edward then sighed.

"I'm not in the mood to play games today, neither do I have patience. Kill them," he ordered.

"No wait!" I screamed. Jane paused and looked to Aro for further orders. Aro seemed amused. "Yes? I don't have all day you know Isabella," Aro drawled.

"Kill me not Edward. He didn't reveal himself at all. I stopped him," I said, begging now.

Aro rested his index finger thoughtfully on his chin. "What's to stop him from 'almost revealing' himself next time?" Aro asked in an indifferent but sarcastic tone.

"He won't, I can see the future," Alice blurted out quickly.

"Darling I know that," Aro said with a laugh. "Just like Edward is a mind-reader and little Isabella is immune to vampire abilities. I know _everything_. I've been studying your coven for quite sometime."

Alice stayed silent not knowing what to say now.

"I am intrigued by you Isabella Swan, and your strange immunity. In all my years as a vampire I can say I've never seen a case like yours before. And to think I was this close to killing you. I must be out of my element today. Don't kill her and the fortuneteller. Destroy the mind-reader."

"Wait!" I screamed.

"Jesus Christ, what now? I'm getting annoyed Isabella. Do you _want_ to die too?"

And just like that, the silent and brooding Edward next to me, sprang from Demetri and put himself in front of me. It was all a smooth blur. Alec and Jane focused on him and soon Edward was on the floor writhing in pain.

It broke my heart to see my beloved Edward in pain. I crouched beside him and held him in my arms. I cradled him protectively and shouted at Jane, "Leave him alone!"

She took her eyes off Edward and his breath came fast and ragged, released from the painful paralyzation. Jane's eyes bored through me with so much evil and cruelty. If looks alone could kill, I'd be on the floor right now beside Edward.

But instead, I felt nothing save for heartache for Edward and fright from Jane's evil, penetrating glare. Aro's eyes flicked back and forth between me and Jane. Her mouth was set hard and she looked like an elastic ready to snap. It suddenly dawned on me that she was using her powers on me. Still, I felt nothing.

After a few mere seconds, she let out a shaky breath and looked at me with surprise, anger and utter disbelief.

Aro laughed like a madman. "So it is true after all Miss Swan. Consider this a test. You have passed. But poor poor Edward if only he had tried a tad bit harder. Now no more interruptions. Kill him and if you interrupt them Isabella, I will be forced to kill you too," he threatened.

Alec focused his eyes on Edward again and for a brief second, I saw sadness in Alec's eyes then it was gone.

"Edward please," I whispered still cradling him.

"My Bella. I love you, despite what I said that day. Every second I knew you, I loved you. Don't cry for me, I caused this myself. I should never have left you or provoked the Volturi. I must have really hurt you when I left but now that it's my time promise me you'll love again. Grieve for me and move on Bella. Please. None of this is your fault. I love you Isabella Marie Swan. And, if anyone asks you, tell them I loved you, I love you and I am still loving you."

He kissed me softly and gave me one last genuine, breathtaking smile which I cherished and put away for my memory. And just like that Edward was gone. I watched helplessly as they ripped Edward from my arms, into pieces and then dragged them away to be burnt. I could swear they were dragging my heart away too.

"Edward! Edward!" I screamed. I knew it was useless, my life, my love, was gone, all gone. I cried like I had never cried before, despite Edward's wishes. I was hysterical. I would never hear Edward's voice again or kiss his lips or look into his eyes, and the reality of that gripped me and squeezed my heart painfully. Through the tears, I managed to softly whisper a 'goodbye'.

I looked over at Alice who had turned her head away from the gruesome sight.

"Release Bella and Alice," Aro ordered. "But first I have a warning for the both of you. If any implication leads us to get involved with you two ever again, the consequences will be dire, and you will pay with your life or become members of the Volturi permanently. I'm sure little Isabella will be quite the newborn," he said his eyes aimed at me for most of the last part.

I cringed and he stared after me with beady, all-seeing eyes. When Alice and I were escorted out the room and through the long halls, we saw a woman guiding a small group of tourists to the room we just left. One look at Alice and I knew. They were the Volturi's latest meal. Dinner. The doors closed behind them, then I heard their screams.

* * *

I woke up to screams, except this time, they were my own. I remembered the innocent people, Edward's death and Aro's wicked laughter. How did I get caught up in such a wicked, twisted world?

Charlie didn't come to check on me even though I probably woke him up. He recognized my screams from the night when Edward left me. These were no different except this time Edward was really gone and he was never coming back. I rolled onto my side and started to cry.I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and before I could scream again, Jacob's face came into view.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Jake?" I asked looking at my clock. It was two a.m.

"Nice to see you too Bella," he said.

"I'm not in the mood for this Jake. Why are you in my room at two in the morning?"

"I was on patrol when I heard your screams," he said looking at me with a worried expression.

That was a lie. Jacob patrolled near La Push our the forest surrounding the Quileute reservation. He had been checking on me. Seeing if I had made it back.

"I'm surprised you're still here," I admitted in a quiet voice.

He let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah, I'll always be your friend no matter what you love."

A few tears escaped my eyes. I didn't have anyone to love. My Edward was gone. Jacob sneaking into my room reminded me of how Edward would visit me at night and we'd just stay up and talk and kiss and he'd hum my lullaby for me... I cried really hard now. Memories were all I had left of him.

"What's wrong Bella, did he leave you again?"

"Jacob, Edward is dead. The Volturi killed him," I whispered not believing my own words. I expected Jacob to say something mean or say bloodsucker or leech but for the first time, he stayed silent.

Jacob lay on my bed beside me and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest and I was glad Jacob was abnormally warm. The warmth made me feel secure as if Italy had just been a free fall and Jacob had saved me from falling too deep in the depths of depression.

* * *

**REVIEW! And u can check out my page for vampire academy fanfics.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Beach

Chapter 5 : The Cullens

**"I saw that- I can see in your eyes what it does to you when I say their name." - Jacob Black**

Bella's pov

Despite our small altercation, I still visited Jacob because I was desperate. I needed Jacob like I needed air to breathe. I was afraid it was becoming an addiction but, I feared the worst if something should ever happen to Jacob. What would I do then? And who would I turn to?

My cellphone rang out just as I said hello to Jacob and I fumbled around before I answered it. (The only reason I got a cellphone was to keep in contact with Jake and it was something to pass the time with. I found out, I actually like it).

"Hello, Bella, it's Carlisle," the clear, familiar voice said.

"Carlisle?" My mouth went dry. Alice had called me once last week to make sure I was okay and that I had reached home safely but that was a day or so after Italy. I hadn't heard from the Cullens for a very long while.

"Yes it's me," he said. Maybe I was dreaming. "We've all thought it best we give you and Alice some space to mull things over but we were wondering if you would be up to seeing us sometime soon. We've all missed you."

Wow. I honestly thought they were going to up and move since Edward was gone. Especially since I was the main reason he was gone, despite whatever Jacob said. If Edward never met me, he'd be alive right now.

"I'd love that. Maybe next week?" I asked.

"Sure any day's fine," he replied.

"Hold on a sec', when you said give me and Alice 'space'... where exactly is Alice?"

"She's in North Dakota with Jasper, although I'm sure she'll come back to see you," he admitted.

"No. That's fine, don't tell her to come. I have a good reason. But, I'm sure she's doing fine. You know Alice..."

"Well, I'll see you soon Bella," he said his voice sounding slightly hesitant. He hung up and I stuck my phone in my pocket. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"What do the Cullens want with you?"he asked, suspicious.

I recoiled a little. "They want to see me. Obviously, if it's possible, to talk about Edward and work out a few stuff, I guess."

"You really want to see the Cullens? Even they can't bring Edward back," Jake said nastily. His words stung and I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"You know what Jake , I accept the fact that you're a werewolf and that the vampire is your sworn enemy but _do not speak _of Edward that way. What have they ever done to you?"

I replaced 'the Cullens' with they because it still hurt to hear their name. Edward was my connection to them but now that he's gone, I have no clue where I fit, so the name is like a stab in the heart- Edward's gone and soon, so are the Cullens.

"They, huh?" he snorted. "Why can't you say, 'the Cullens'? That is their name isn't it?"

"Yes." I said through my teeth, anger slightly building, and I cringed a little at the mention of their name again.

"I saw that- I can see in your eyes what it does to you when I say their name."

I turned away not wanting to answer. Jacob stepped closer and brushed back my hair.

"I'm afraid to lose you that's all," he said softly.

"Why does everyone always say that? I'm not going anywhere!" I practically screamed.

"Bella. Face the facts, you aren't going to stay in Forks forever. You're going to college soon and when you graduate from there, Edward will be just a painful, sad memory. You'll start working, meet a guy, hopefully whose normal, marry him, have three kids and bring your family to Forks for Christmas and visit La Push so your kids can see their favourite uncle Jacob. You're not staying here forever and you're not getting any younger you know."

"I wouldn't have to worry about that if I became a vampire," I blurted. Jacob looked ready to go into shock.

"Bella please don't become a vampire. While I am and was opposed to the thought, I could relate to you wanting to be with Edward forever blah blah blah, but now that he's gone, you cannot give up your life," he said seriously.

"Life doesn't seem worthwhile anymore," I conceded.

"Bella please," he begged now.

"Jake are you happy that Edward's dead?"

He didn't hesitate. "No. I knew something like this would devastate you but you're taking it very well, and the nightmares and ear-piercing screams have lessened. I guess in my mind I just imagined if Edward was gone you'd leap into my arms and go skipping off into the sunset. But, you just can't seem to see me that way."

"Remember when I kissed you at the airport?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" he replied.

"Well, when I kissed you I felt a spark," I confessed with a blush.

"Me too," Jacob said and cupped my face. He leaned in and I met him halfway and found myself melting into a kiss.

* * *

**I'm on my knees now! Please can i get a stinken review? I mean come on people, I checked my story stats and the amount of ppl reading keeps going up yet no one seems to find ten seconds just to tell me if they like it yes or no... like really?**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Cullens

**Lol sorry fer not updating the minimum reviews were kind of depressing... anyways Warning lemon ahead!i felt like doing a lemon  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Bella's Sun

**"You think I should be as forgiving as you are? We can't all be saints and martyrs." - Jacob Black**

Bella's pov

I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but Jacob and I soon became more than friends. With just that kiss, my world had shifted. When we were together, just being close to him wasn't enough. We'd spend most of our time kissing and holding each other. I wasn't sure whether or not Jake was my boyfriend. Maybe I was just a little shocked I had bounced back from Edward so soon.

"Grieve for me and move on Bella," I heard Edward's voice echoing in my head.

* * *

After school, I drove to La Push to see Jacob, but he was on an emergency patrol so I headed down to the beach. I walked along the shore for a long while remembering Edward, when someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed out and heard Jacob's warm laughter.

"Gotcha Bells," he laughed as he pulled me close.

"You scared the shit out of me Jacob. I thought you were Victoria."

Jake ignored my abnormal usage of the word shit, I guess Jake's language was rubbing off on me, and instead said, "Who? The red-head? Don't worry about her, we're taking care of her and you have a big bad wolf right here to protect you."

Suddenly, he lifted me up bridal-style and carried me close to the water.

"Jacob don't you dare," I warned him. Jacob grinned at me and went into the water until it was up to his chest, and dropped me. I was soaked right through and the freezing water overloaded my senses. I was only under for a few seconds before Jake pulled me back up and I clung to him, probably looking like a drowned rat. Jacob was laughing his head off.

"You...b-better...g-get me out n-now," I said, my teeth chattering. I shivered a little but soon Jacob's warm skin made the water bearable. Had it been Edward, I'd be a popsicle right now.

Jacob quickly brought me back to his house where we found out his dad, Billy, had gone to Charlie's for game night and that he'd be back in a few hours. Jacob shot me a mischievous grin and I rolled my eyes.

He carried me into his room and put me down on his bed. He put me the comforter around me, took off his shirt and climbed in bed beside me.

"Come here Bells," he said stretching out his arms for me. I didn't argue, knowing his incredible warmth was much needed right now. Jake wrapped his arms around me then frowned.

"Oh, I forgot about your clothes. Here, I'll get you some."

Jake fished around in a drawer and handed me a large t-shirt long enough to fit me like a dress.

"Thanks," I said and climbed out of his bed. I took off my sweater and t-shirt. Jacob's eyes were glued to me. I felt weird stripping in front of Jacob but the feelings faded away when I saw the look of pure admiration and want written all over his face. I slowly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off. My wet hair hung in long, dark brown ringlets down to the middle of my back.

"Jake," I whispered. He came over to me warily.

"Kiss me Bella. Kiss me," he said.

So I did. I kissed Jacob. Hard. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, hungry for more.

"Jake," I moaned against his lips.

"You are so fucking hot Bells. You don't know how bad I want you right now."

"I have a pretty good idea," I smirked as I felt his erection pressed against my bare thigh.

"Good," he said as he kissed my neck. I pulled back just a little and pushed Jake downwards onto his bed. I climbed on top of him and we resumed kissing.

"Bella," he murmured against my lips. I broke the kiss and crawled backwards a little and stopped at the waistband of his jeans. I gently pulled at it and he looked at me with eyes filled with a lust. I slowly pulled his jeans over his hips and down his legs and he kicked them away.

"Well we've certainly been blessed haven't we?"

"You said it. I have the looks, the brains and the personality. I'm the triple threat."

I laughed a little and kissed his chest, going lower with each kiss. I lightly ran my tongue over the tip and Jacob bucked up. I sucked him slowly at first until eventually, I could fit all of him in my mouth.

"Bells," he groaned out and gripped my hair. I stopped sucking and licked him from hilt to tip and back again. Jacob squirmed on the bed a little and gripped my hair tighter. I swiped my tongue across his slit and gently blew and Jacob moaned out softly," Just like that Bella."- so I did it again. After another minute or two, my jaw got a little tired but I continued anyway. I never knew I would be good at sex. I guess everyone does have a talent.

"I'm going to come," Jacob said and tugged gently on my hair. I continued sucking him and soon Jacob came hard in my mouth. After a few more spurts, I swallowed loving the taste of Jacob.

"That was so fucking hot Bella. You're real good at that. Are you sure you're a virgin?" he asked lazily as I crawled back up to him and he pulled close and wrapped an arm around me.

I blushed. "Yes I'm sure," I said haughtily. He kissed me softly and I curled up to him.

"Are you still going to visit the Cullens later this week?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I ran my hands across his well defined chest and abs. Man, Jacob was hot.

"Bella, I do not want you near the Cullens. All they ever do is hurt you."

My thoughts abruptly shifted. "Why can't you just forgive them? They only left because Edward did, which meant they had no reason to continue living in Forks since Edward and I were no longer together."

"You think I should be as forgiving as you are? We can't all be saints and martyrs," Jacob snorted. But I guess he saw the look on my face because he relented and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry for being mean Bella, but I cannot lose you. Especially not now."

"I can't lose you either or I don't know if I could go on living without my sun."

* * *

**lool please can i have a review!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Bella's Sun

**Lol sorry fer not updating the minimum reviews were kind of depressing... anyways Warning lemon ahead!i felt like doing a lemon  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Bella's Sun

**"You think I should be as forgiving as you are? We can't all be saints and martyrs." - Jacob Black**

Bella's pov

I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but Jacob and I soon became more than friends. With just that kiss, my world had shifted. When we were together, just being close to him wasn't enough. We'd spend most of our time kissing and holding each other. I wasn't sure whether or not Jake was my boyfriend. Maybe I was just a little shocked I had bounced back from Edward so soon.

"Grieve for me and move on Bella," I heard Edward's voice echoing in my head.

* * *

After school, I drove to La Push to see Jacob, but he was on an emergency patrol so I headed down to the beach. I walked along the shore for a long while remembering Edward, when someone grabbed me from behind. I screamed out and heard Jacob's warm laughter.

"Gotcha Bells," he laughed as he pulled me close.

"You scared the shit out of me Jacob. I thought you were Victoria."

Jake ignored my abnormal usage of the word shit, I guess Jake's language was rubbing off on me, and instead said, "Who? The red-head? Don't worry about her, we're taking care of her and you have a big bad wolf right here to protect you."

Suddenly, he lifted me up bridal-style and carried me close to the water.

"Jacob don't you dare," I warned him. Jacob grinned at me and went into the water until it was up to his chest, and dropped me. I was soaked right through and the freezing water overloaded my senses. I was only under for a few seconds before Jake pulled me back up and I clung to him, probably looking like a drowned rat. Jacob was laughing his head off.

"You...b-better...g-get me out n-now," I said, my teeth chattering. I shivered a little but soon Jacob's warm skin made the water bearable. Had it been Edward, I'd be a popsicle right now.

Jacob quickly brought me back to his house where we found out his dad, Billy, had gone to Charlie's for game night and that he'd be back in a few hours. Jacob shot me a mischievous grin and I rolled my eyes.

He carried me into his room and put me down on his bed. He put me the comforter around me, took off his shirt and climbed in bed beside me.

"Come here Bells," he said stretching out his arms for me. I didn't argue, knowing his incredible warmth was much needed right now. Jake wrapped his arms around me then frowned.

"Oh, I forgot about your clothes. Here, I'll get you some."

Jake fished around in a drawer and handed me a large t-shirt long enough to fit me like a dress.

"Thanks," I said and climbed out of his bed. I took off my sweater and t-shirt. Jacob's eyes were glued to me. I felt weird stripping in front of Jacob but the feelings faded away when I saw the look of pure admiration and want written all over his face. I slowly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them off. My wet hair hung in long, dark brown ringlets down to the middle of my back.

"Jake," I whispered. He came over to me warily.

"Kiss me Bella. Kiss me," he said.

So I did. I kissed Jacob. Hard. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, hungry for more.

"Jake," I moaned against his lips.

"You are so fucking hot Bells. You don't know how bad I want you right now."

"I have a pretty good idea," I smirked as I felt his erection pressed against my bare thigh.

"Good," he said as he kissed my neck. I pulled back just a little and pushed Jake downwards onto his bed. I climbed on top of him and we resumed kissing.

"Bella," he murmured against my lips. I broke the kiss and crawled backwards a little and stopped at the waistband of his jeans. I gently pulled at it and he looked at me with eyes filled with a lust. I slowly pulled his jeans over his hips and down his legs and he kicked them away.

"Well we've certainly been blessed haven't we?"

"You said it. I have the looks, the brains and the personality. I'm the triple threat."

I laughed a little and kissed his chest, going lower with each kiss. I lightly ran my tongue over the tip and Jacob bucked up. I sucked him slowly at first until eventually, I could fit all of him in my mouth.

"Bells," he groaned out and gripped my hair. I stopped sucking and licked him from hilt to tip and back again. Jacob squirmed on the bed a little and gripped my hair tighter. I swiped my tongue across his slit and gently blew and Jacob moaned out softly," Just like that Bella."- so I did it again. After another minute or two, my jaw got a little tired but I continued anyway. I never knew I would be good at sex. I guess everyone does have a talent.

"I'm going to come," Jacob said and tugged gently on my hair. I continued sucking him and soon Jacob came hard in my mouth. After a few more spurts, I swallowed loving the taste of Jacob.

"That was so fucking hot Bella. You're real good at that. Are you sure you're a virgin?" he asked lazily as I crawled back up to him and he pulled close and wrapped an arm around me.

I blushed. "Yes I'm sure," I said haughtily. He kissed me softly and I curled up to him.

"Are you still going to visit the Cullens later this week?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as I ran my hands across his well defined chest and abs. Man, Jacob was hot.

"Bella, I do not want you near the Cullens. All they ever do is hurt you."

My thoughts abruptly shifted. "Why can't you just forgive them? They only left because Edward did, which meant they had no reason to continue living in Forks since Edward and I were no longer together."

"You think I should be as forgiving as you are? We can't all be saints and martyrs," Jacob snorted. But I guess he saw the look on my face because he relented and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry for being mean Bella, but I cannot lose you. Especially not now."

"I can't lose you either or I don't know if I could go on living without my sun."

* * *

**lool please can i have a review!**


	7. Chapter 7 : The Offer

Chapter 7 : The Offer

**"I won't lose you Bella, not for this." - Jacob Black**

Bella's pov

Jacob had awoken something me. A part of me I never even knew existed. It was frightening but exhilarating.

"I'm going to the Cullens house this afternoon so I can't come to La Push today," I told Jacob over the phone as I looked for my cardigan. Jacob sighed.

"Can I at least come with you?" Jake asked.

"Uh, sure, although I can't promise everyone will be welcoming," I said as I put one arm through a sleeve.

"Gee I wonder why not," Jake said sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'm coming in about fifteen minutes so get ready."

I hung up and stuffed my phone in my pocket. I wondered exactly what the Cullens wanted to tell me. Whatever it was, I hoped it wouldn't upset Jacob.

* * *

I pulled up to the Cullen's driveway and felt my heart ache. I took a deep breath and held Jacob's hand for comfort. I didn't have to knock on the front door because Emmett opened it the minute I walked up to it. He pulled me into a huge bear hug and I had to let go of Jacob to hug him back. Emmett lead me and Jacob to Carlisle's study where everyone was excluding Jasper and Alice.

"Hello Bella and Jacob," Carlisle said politely. Everyone looked the same but the pain of the loss of three of their family members was in their eyes.

"Alice told us everything before she left and said her choice to leave was not because of you and Edward. She just thought it would be better," Carlisle said to me. As I looked into his familiar caramel eyes, I saw Edward's eyes and involuntarily clung to Jake for comfort. He knew how painful this was.

"Bella, I am so sorry," said Rosalie sincerely. "I just want you to know that."

"I understand. Thank you Rosalie," I replied sadly. At least she wasn't hissing at me. Her apology even sounded genuine...

"The main reason we asked you to visit today was to ask you something and give you something," Carlisle said. "We are moving to Alaska next month to stay with the Denali clan until we find a home of our own there. It will be a permanent move. We wanted to give you this house. We know you're attached to it and in some ways, Bella, you're my daughter and the only person I would give it to or otherwise, I'd be forced to sell it."

"Thank you so much Carlisle," I said gratefully. "This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Bella. We have the papers here for you to sign and in a month, we'll be gone and this will be yours."

Jacob squeezed my hand gently and I gave him a smile.

"The other thing we wanted to ask you was, do you still want to become a vampire after graduation?" Carlisle asked.

"I..." my sentence trailed off because I had no idea what to say.

"We would love to have you in our coven if you want Bella. I'll change you myself," he added.

"No! Bella isn't going to become one of you," Jacob snarled. He was in front of me now, protectively blocking me from the Cullens.

"This is her choice to make dog," snapped Rosalie.

Jacob looked at me, worry written all over his face. "I won't lose you Bella, not for this."

* * *

**Review please! :D I updated right after the previous chapter to make-up for taking soo long to update...**


	8. Chapter 8 : Devil

**This is a very very short story soo only 3 more chapters too gooo! :DD**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Goodbye

**"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." - Jacob Black**

Bella's pov

I drove back to La Push with Jacob in silence. I was very ambivalent about my decision. I had always wanted to become a vampire, but could I do it without Edward? Eternity is a long time without someone by your side. And what about Jacob? I loved Jacob and he loved me. I could never leave him. I sighed and continued driving.

When I got to Jacob's house and we stood on his front porch, he still hadn't said a word to me.

"Are you never going to speak to me again?" I asked him, breaking the monotonous silence.

"Are you going to become a bloodsucker?" Jacob retorted. I pressed my lips shut for a second.

"Jacob, I love you," I said.

"I love you to Bella, but the choice you make will affect us greatly," he admitted.

"I know Jake, but it may be a good thing. I'll be able to defend myself. Victoria won't be able to hurt me."

"Bella, I won't ever let anything happen-" Jacob spun around and there was a loud crash. Three ginormous wolves chased after Victoria and I stepped far away from Jacob and he phased. My love turned into a giant, russet-coloured and bounded away into the forest.

* * *

About two anxiety-filled hours later, Jacob returned in his human form.

"What happened?" I asked worried, but grateful that Jake okay.

"We chased her all the way to the Canadian border. She got away."

I hugged Jacob. "Well at least you're okay," I said and kissed him. Jacob kissed me back urgently and put a hand on my waist to pull me close. Jacob broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"I guess it's true then," he said. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear."

I just kissed Jacob softly, hoping he would understand how much I loved him. Even if, my decision meant a sacrifice.

* * *

**Review please! :DD**


	9. Chapter 9 : Goodbye

Chapter 9 : Goodbye

**"Until your heart stops beating, Bella. I'll be here-fighting. Don't forget that you have options." - Jacob Black**

Bella's pov

I cried at Edward's funeral. Obviously there wasn't a body, but no human except me here knew that. Just a closed, hard, empty casket. All that was left of my beloved. When it was lowered into the ground, I cried some more. I cried so hard then, that I fell to the ground, wracked with sobs and tears. Jacob bent beside me, trying to comfort me but nothing could stop the hurt of watching your eternal love killed before your very eyes.

Edward was truly gone. This wasn't a bad dream. I loved Jacob-so much that it hurt, but Edward was the one. I was slowly moving on but there would never be another that I would love the way I loved Edward. Never. My heart beat for Edward, but now that he's gone, I can tell the change. When it finally stops beating, who will know? Who will tell them? Edward is the only one who will know.

I trembled as I unfolded the paper that I had written just last night. With pen and paper, I wrote about a love story that could span centuries, more powerful than anything else.

"Edward was my love. My other half," I began. "When he was with me, I was complete. There was nothing that we wouldn't do for each other. Edward would die for me, and I for him. The world is a lonelier place without Edward, but the love I have from friends, family, and my Jacob, are enough to get me through each day. Edward made me promise him before he died, that I would love again. I've done just that. I love Jacob, and I also love Edward. His parting words keep me strong when I feel like giving up. He told me too, that if anyone ever asks me about him, I should tell them, he loved me, he loves me, and he is still loving day I live, I find that to be more true."

I looked up to the sky then. "Edward, I know you're in heaven now, smiling down at me. I'm trying to be brave for you. Not to cry. I love you Edward Cullen, and I will never ever forget you. I know you were sent to me."

* * *

"I've made my decision," I said to Jacob after the funeral on my way home.

"Which is?" Jacob asked in a somewhat strained voice.

"I'm going to become a vampire..."

The words hung in the air. Suspended in time. Jacob turned to me with tears in his eyes, "Bella, I love you so much. You are everything to me. Does that mean anything to you?"

"It does Jake. Because, I love you too," I said.

"But you still love him more don't you?" Jacob accused.

"I will always have a place in my heart for Edward but my heart belongs to you Jake. It's all yours. Edward is gone. The love I have for the both of you is equal. If that wasn't true, we wouldn't be together right now." I held his hand and he pulled the truck over. "I'm doing this because I need to. For me," I said softly.

"Don't rush your choice Bella. Think about this. It's permanent. If you change, it's over between us Bells."

I felt my stomach lurch at the thought of losing Jacob. Jacob brushed my hair back softly and kissed me. I kissed him back eagerly, needing release. I needed to forget the world for a while. Jacob pulled away from me and gave me a sexy smile.

"Easy there Bells," he said with a small laugh then his expression became serious. "Until your heart stops beating, Bella. I'll be here-fighting. Don't forget that you have options."

Without another word and one short kiss, Jacob left me to think twice about this crucial decision.

* * *

I walked slowly, almost zombie-like up to the Cullen's front door. This time, Carlisle opened the door.

"Hello Bella. Come inside," Carlisle said kindly. I followed Carlisle inside and took a seat in the living room. Everyone came downstairs and stood in the room and the atmosphere was slightly tense.

"I've reached my decision," I began slowly. "I love all of you so much. You're family to me. I'm very grateful I've gotten to know all of you. To become a vampire and be accepted into your coven is truly an honour...But I can't do it. I could never leave Jacob. After all that we've been through. Life is already too long without Edward by my side. I don't think I could live forever without him."

"It's okay Bella," Carlisle said. "Thank you for staying with us through this difficult time. We're leaving tomorrow so I'll just let you sign the paperwork before you leave."

I don't know exactly why, but I started to cry then. I realised whenever I formed a bond with people, it hurt me a lot to say goodbye. I stood up shakily and one by one I hugged the Cullens goodbye, each with their own parting words:

Esme: Goodbye Bella, we'll always remember you.

Rosalie: Bye Bella. Just so you know, I've never hated you and I'm going to miss you.

Emmett: Bye sis. One day when your old and gray, I'll make sure to visit you.

Carlisle: Goodbye Bella, we'll be seeing you soon. From time to time we'll drop by to say hello. Through every stage of your life we'll be there. We're only a phone call away.

As I stepped out the door, I looked back at the Cullen's with admiration. I memorized each face clearly and put them away in my heart close to Edward. But one thing was evident. In their deep amber eyes, I saw a lot of sadness. They had to hold everything inside of them, because vampires couldn't cry.

* * *

**review please!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Heart of Glass

Chapter 10 : Heart of Glass

**"You stay with me Bella! Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me! Keep your heart beating!" - Jacob Black**.

Jacob's pov

I paced back and forth nervously in my wolf form. Bella's words killed me. I couldn't lose her, she is everything to me. But how could she make that choice?

I phased back to human form and put on some decent clothes, then headed out to Charlie's house. They wouldn't have changed her right away without some preparation. Would they?

* * *

I knocked on the front door and Charlie greeted me. "Oh hey Jake. Come on in."

"I can't. Is Bella home?" I asked.

"Uh, no. I thought she was with you," Charlie said scratching his head. Dammit, I was going to have to pull a fast one.

"Umm, she left about fifteen minutes ago so I just stopped by to drop off something she left. She's probably just having trouble with the truck. I'll give her a call and go meet her," I lied smoothly.

"Well tell her that her old man's worried," said Charlie. Thankfully, heading back inside.

I needed to find Bella and fast. I ran into the woods and phased. Tracking Bella's scent shouldn't be so hard. I sniffed around before I picked up on the right one. I bounded deep into the forest, keeping my senses alert for any sign of Bella.

_"Dude why are you looking for Bella? I something wrong?" Seth bugged me in my head._

_"Go away Seth. I need to concentr-"_

My thought was cut off by a piercing scream in the distance. Bella's scream. I ran faster than I ever have in my entire life. When I reached what looked to be a meadow, I saw Bella curled up on the ground and the red-headed vamp about to make Bella her next meal. Too engaged by the scent of blood, the red-head hardly noticed when I lunged at her, or ripped her arm off. When she finally realized what was happening, it was already too late for her. I was mangling and dismembering her brutally.

_"Jacob stop!" said Sam's voice._

Because he was Alpha, I had to obey Sam's command. Reluctantly, I stopped attacking what was left of Victoria.

_"Get Bella help now. We'll take care of Victoria," Sam ordered._

I limbered over to Bella, whose eyes were wide and fearful, staring up at the sky. I nuzzled her face gently and whimpered. I couldn't lose her _now_. Not after everything. Bella's choice was clear. She had decided to stay human for me, because she loved me and now, she was paying the price with her life...

* * *

Bella's pov

I was in Carlisle's study barely hanging on. I could feel death all around me. Jake held my hand and kissed me softly, and I was glad that at least if I died, I wouldn't die alone. Die. I never thought that this was the way I would leave the world. So quickly, so painfully...

Right before my rescue, I could swear I saw Edward.. My love.

"I love you Bella," I heard him say. Then he was gone. All I could do after that was stare into the sky, willing Edward to come back. To see his face, hear his voice, was breathtaking.

* * *

Jacob's pov

Bella closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. I cried and held her hand tighter.

"Jacob it's best if you go," said Carlisle softly as he worked on Bella. I would go, for Bella. But not before I said these words: "You stay with me now, Bella! Do you hear me? Stay! You're not leaving me! Keep your heart beating!"


	11. Chapter 11 : My Love

**Lemonn in this chapter**

**sorry ferr not updating soon**

**This is it guyss! (:**

* * *

Chapter 11 : My Love

**"When are you finally going to realize you're in love with me?" - Jacob Black**

Jacob's pov

"Good morning Bells," I said to my girlfriend.

"Morning Jake," she replied.

Bella was leaving the hospital today. She was fully healed and recovered and all her casts were gone. I had Carlisle to thank. The Cullens had already left and Carlisle had told me to tell Bella he said goodbye. Carlisle was a very good guy. Since Bella was in the hospital, he went through some legal papers with me. Bella would be taken care of for life. There was not a single payment on the house, or anything it, and all bills were supposed to be reverted to Carlisle, who would pay for them. For the rest of her life until the day she died, $20,000 would be lodged into a private account for Bella.

Carlisle offered to pay for me to go to college with Bella. Of course I accepted. I needed an education and what better way to be with my Bella? So he also agreed to give me $10,000 a month while I went to college. I guess the Cullens weren't so bad after all.

* * *

"Where to?" I asked Bella as we got in the car.

"My brand new house," she smiled at me. I kissed her softly.

I parked in the driveway of the Cullen's- I mean Bella's new house. It was truly beautiful. Bella actually looked excited. She fished a key out of her coat pocket and opened up the front door. It was just like last time but Bella twirled around the place happily like a kid in Toys 'R' Us.

"I love it Jake," she squealed and jumped on me. I wrapped my arms around her and she locked her legs around my waist. I kissed her and she kissed me back passionately. But when I pulled back and looked into her chocolate-brown eyes, I saw fear and hesitation.

"When are you finally going to realize you're in love with me?" I asked her.

Her eyes become lively and vibrant again.

"I am in love with you Jacob Black and that's why I have something I want to show you."

Bella came off me and held my hand. "Follow me."

She lead me upstairs and down a hallway. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Sssh, you'll see," she said and put a finger on my lips. She gave me a quick kiss and opened a door. Bella lead me into the room where a massive bed dominated the center of the room. She closed the door behind us and locked it. She dragged me towards the bed and pushed me back onto it.

"Bella-"

"Sssh," she silenced me. Bella lay on top of me and unzipped my hoodie. She took it off me and threw it across the room. Then, went my shirt. Bella ran her soft, tiny hands across my muscled chest and bit her lip. "Jacob, I want you," she whispered. That's when it all cliked. Bella wanted us to have, full-on, sex. I kissed her softly to let her know I didn't mind her decision. I took off her shirt and was surprised by the lacy red bra. It contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. Bella blushed and looked away. I cupped her face and made her look at me.

"You are beautiful and sexy Bella. You are mine and I love you. Don't be afraid. You're perfect."

She gave me a bright smile and I kissed her neck with soft, light kisses. I flipped us over so I was on top and kissed her from her lips to her stomach. Bella brushed back my hair softly and let out a sigh. I unbuttoned Bella's jeans and slowly pulled them off her to reveal a matching, lacy, red boyshort. Bella was so sexy and I was getting hard just looking at her soft body and beautiful curves.

I took off my jeans and threw them aside. Bella sat up a little and took off her bra. I marveled at the sight of Bella. How many times had I imagined being with Bella like this? I kissed one breast and licked and sucked while I rubbed the other. Bella threw back her head and let out a tiny moan.

"Jake..." she groaned. "Fuck me now," she said. She gave me a hazy smile and tugged at my boxers. I pulled off my boxers and heard Bella's tiny gasp.

"Jeez, Jake what are you eating?" she joked. I laughed and kissed her fingertips. I positioned myself at her entrance and I could feel her wetness at the tip of my cock.

"Shit, I need a condom," I told Bella.

"It's okay Jake, I'm on the pill," she assured me.

"When did you go on the pill?"

"A little while after we started dating," she admitted with a blush.

"This might hurt Bella. Just try to relax," I whispered to her. This was my first time too and I wanted to be gentle.

I slowly pushed my way inside Bella and she dug her nails into my back. I felt her barrier and I eased my way in and broke it. Bella gasped and made a small sound of pain.

"I'm sorry baby. Just relax. Sssh. It's okay Bells," I said trying to comfort Bella. Tears were pooling in her eyes and she looked like she was in some intense pain. She nodded and took a few, long, deep breaths before urging me continue. I thrust into her carefully and slowly not wanting to hurt her. She found my rhythm and met my thrusts. "Faster Jacob," she pleaded. I picked up the pace and thrust faster and deeper, the feel of Bella making me throb and pulse. I fucked Bella hard and fast going deeper and deeper. We went at it for a long while, Bella coming over and over again. I could feel my release building up.

I moaned out Bella's name as I came, hard. When I was finished, I collapsed on top of Bella and rolled over before I crushed her. Bella smiled and rolled onto her side and looked at me.

"Best sex ever," she said with a grin.

I kissed her and pulled her warm body to me and put an arm around her. Bella rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. " I love you Isabella Swan," I said softly into her hair.

"I love you too Jacob Black," she replied. Bella reached out for my other hand and as our fingers joined, I never wanted to part from my love...

* * *

**That's it guys. Lol I'm onto a Vampire Academy story next, thamks ferr readingg! :) 3**


End file.
